In the past, a back-irradiation type solid-state imaging device having a photodiode which receives light from a subject provided between an on-chip lens which condenses light from the subject and a wiring layer provided with wiring for a transistor and the like which drive each pixel is known.
In the back-irradiation type solid-state imaging device, transistor wiring or the like is not provided between the lens which condenses light and the photodiode which receives light. Therefore, it is possible to make a pixel aperture large and receive more light. As a result, a high quality image can be obtained.
Meanwhile, in the back-irradiation type solid-state imaging device, inter-wiring capacitance such as load capacitance of a vertical signal line used to read out a signal obtained in a pixel has been increased due to miniaturization of the pixel size. In order to reduce the load capacitance of the vertical signal line, therefore, a technology of disposing the vertical signal line in an upper layer apart from a floating diffusion region layer is proposed (see, for example, PTL 1).